lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrine of the Ancients (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Shrine of the Ancients is a Venture: Revolution level in LEGO 1001 Spears Vega. Walkthrough Section One: Entrance to Greatness Walk down the glowing orange path and you will meet a Magnesis Bird. Defeat it to get the power of Magnesis, which you can toggle on and off. Magnesis attracts Studs, so it is very handy to keep on. Turn it on and walk down to the pit pull the silver platform over so that you can use it as a bridge ladder to the other side. Magnesis closes the doorways at the far end, so turn it off to pass through to the vehicle section. Build the Scout Clanker to proceed through the level. Drive down the track and you will come across a gate fringed by two idols, one of which is shattered. You will find the broken piece to the right of the gate. Collect it with your Magnesis and bring it over to repair the idol and open the gate. The next area's portal requires you to collect four pieces of a smashed idol. Two are next to the (closed) opening. On the far right of the area (next to the blue torch) is a Minikit. Jump the ramp to the left of the entrance to reach another area where you will find the other two idol chunks. One segment is on a pedestal hovering to the left of the track. A little further down on the left side of the path is another Minikit. The final idol section is near the ramp that takes you back to the idols. Fix up the idols, head through the gate and continue down the trail until it ends. Once you reach the end, jump out. Use your Magnesis to drag the silver sphere along the gouge in the floor to the pit on the right. This will open the main entries. Use your Magnesis to pull the silver bridge towards you and enter the next room to end this section. Section Two: Trial of Mynaldir In addition to Magnesis, Robert now has the ability to repulse. It is often best to leave it on Magnesis for the ease of collecting nearby Studs. Turn around at the very start of this room and head to the left to find a Purple Stud. Now run back to the right and turn on Repulse when you get to the double doors to open them. Battle the enemies on the circular platform then run to the right to find another Minikit. Head back and continue along the main trail, switching between Attract and Repulse as needed to manipulate the hinged panels you are walking on. Follow the main path and it will eventually curve around to the right. At the end of the path is another Purple Stud. Back up from the end of the path a little and use your Attract power to pull a walkway towards you so you can reach the other side. You will come to a circular area with rabbets in the floor. Use your powers to drag or shove the balls along their tracks to the other end to open the gate that leads to the next vehicle area. You can use your Attract power as you drive to help collect Studs but it will also attract landmines so you will need to switch between your two powers depending on the situation. There are also a couple spots where you will have to turn on your Attract power to pull up pieces of the track to drive on. This will help you reach ramps. At the end of the course, use your powers to manipulate the hanging ball to collide with and ring the chimes. Once all the chimes are rung, the doorway will open and you can drive through to the next section. Section Three: Trial of Vudena Head to the right and use your Attract power to pull the blocks out of the wall to create a pathway to the upper floor. Switch to Repulse at the top to shove the block in front of the stairs out of the way. Head up the stairs and you will face off against a Magnesis Bird. When facing these enemies, switch on your Attract ability and they will spin around and expose the Targets on their backs. Attack these to bring them down. When all the enemies are gone, head to the right for another vehicle section. Rebuild the Scout Clanker into the Airboat, then get it on water. Once you're in the pool, head down and turn right to find a Mini-Kit behind a wall with a Grapple Plug. Grapple the plug off and the kit will be yours. Continue forward and you will find a bar with two arms sticking out. Use your powers to manipulate the arms so that their hooks catch on the metallic bits hanging over the water. This will open the path forward. Defeat all the Tongue Snatchers in the next area to drop the wall that is blocking your path. Be mindful of the sea mines in the area as your Attract ability will pull them towards you. Continue down the channel and you will find more bar arms you need to drag into their connectors. A little further and you will end up in another small pool where you have to defeat all the Tongue Snatchers in the area to open the way forward. In the final area with the bar arms, match all the bar arms with their connectors to complete the vehicle section. Continue down the path and in addition to manipulating blocks to press forward, there will be Tractor Beams that will push or pull you. They will change directions when you switch from Attract to Repulse and back. So if a vertical beam of light is pulling down, change your polarity and it will lift you upwards. Use one of these Tractor Beams to pull you across an otherwise impassible abyss. At the next point it seems to be a dead end but you can drop off if your polarity is correct. Follow the Tractor Beams to the top of the area where the final part of the section awaits. Hop into the Scout Clanker, defeat the Spawns of Shoggoth, then use your Attract and Repulse powers to drag the sphere along their trenches to the concavities in the wall to end the section. Section Four: The Golden God Trivia * The usage of Magnesis in the level is inspired by the Magnesis Rune from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, and was also an inspiration for the Magnesis Bird's magnetic tail and Robert's usage of it in the film. Inaccuracies from the Film * Robert Jacob is the only Jacob in the shrine in the film, as his remaining brothers tranquilized him and put him in concrete shoes due to his excessive violence towards the Vepturians. The game omits him killing the (innocent) Vepturians, as well as him being tranquilized and chained to the lobby's pool. * The Magnesis Bird unintentionally dragged Robert from the pool, while in the game Robert encounters the bird inside of the shrine. How Robert made it into the shrine without anything magnetic is left unexplained in the game. * The vehicle section was made up for the game. Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Venture: Revolution Category:Venture: Revolution Levels